Shark Boy and Lava Girl:The Series
by Anya365
Summary: The passage of time breaks stopping all progress including the beat of the heart. Will Planet Drool survive? Mr. Electric's locked lair might be the key to fixing the passage of time. Will they make it out alive? Adventure, suspense and a dash of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved the movie Shark Boy and Lava Girl from the first time I saw it. It's just a great movie to me so I thought about making episodes about them. I will make as many as I possibly can. Subscribe to me so you can get the next episode when I publish it. I hope you enjoy. Now fasten your seat belts, we're about to go to Planet Drool! **

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl , Robert Rodriguez does. :^( But I do own this plot. :^)**

**Episode #1 The passage of time**

Mr. Electric was destroyed a month ago. Linus, or Mr. Positive took his place in running the planet. Lava Girl became Queen of Volcanoes and Shark Boy, who was now King of the Ocean, looked for his father. Sometimes they got together to fight crimes. They also helped Max on earth but only rarely since he mostly visited them.

On one of those rare days Max called Shark Boy to help him find a lost dream in the Dream Graveyard. He was asking for his flushed away fish that maybe he could get back.

Of course Shark Boy ran for the Dream Graveyard as soon as he heard about the fish. Lava Girl heard about it and went with him saying "Once a team always a team"

When they got to the passage of time, which lead to the graveyard, they were shocked. It was all rusted and nothing was moving. The Cuckoos from the Cuckoo clocks just hung there on rusted coils.

Lava Girl was the first one to break the silence "What happened here?" She looked down at the railway then up at the clocks.

"Everything stopped" Shark Boy answered "But why?" He ran over to the entrance of the passage of time. "This thing thing is connected to Mr. Electric's old lair and ever since Mr. Electric was defeated..." He turned his towards Lava Girl

"Ever since Mr. Electric was defeated his lair went down with him and if his lair went down..." She concluded his sentence and now it was his turn to finish hers

"If his lair went down... so did the passage of time." Shark Boy concluded

"Do you know what that means? Soon time will stop and we will not only lose or powers but we might lose all progress"

"What do you mean?" asked Shark Boy

"You know, time equals progress and without progress we can never get anything done. Even the beating of a heart is progress and without the heart we-"

"Die" Finished Shark Boy in his negative voice.

"Yeah... Sharky give me your hand"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Lava Girl said impatiently

He stuck out his hand and she grabbed it. Shark Boy braced for the burn of her hand but it didn't come. "What the-?"

"Progress. Even heat is progress" She confirmed sighing "Let me hear your heart" She pressed her head against Shark Boy's chest, which made Shark Boy smile, and waited for the slow beat. Thank goodness. It came. "It's slowing. That's really not good. Come on we have to find Max. He'll know what to do"

"Max this, Max that" Shark Boy muttered "Marry him why don't cha"

Lava Girl raced off so she didn't hear.

Tobor's voice came from behind him "Jealous Shark Boy?"

"No!" Shark Boy replied sharply not turning around "She's just always thinking of Max"

"Max is a good kid and you being angry is a sign of jealousy"

"It wouldn't make sense to be jealous. I can't touch her without being burned, well not now but I used to, and she probably thinks I'm a grouch"

"You are. But find your inner light then maybe she wouldn't think that"

"She thinks I'm a grouch?" Asked Shark Boy turning around but Tobar was already gone. "Crazy robot" He muttered under his breath

"Shark Boy! Come on where did you go?" Lava Girl called from far ahead.

"Coming!" And he ran forward to find her

"What happened?"asked Lava Girl

"Got lost" Shark Boy replied curtly

"But you were right behind me"

"I just got lost, OK!" Yelled Shark Boy walking faster to avoid seeing her and vice versa

Lava Girl felt her first tear but wiped it away before Shark Boy could see.

They got to the new Shark Rocket and climbed in.

A voice from above mechanically said "Lift off in three, two, one!" but nothing happened.

"What now!" Yelled Shark Boy, his bad mood still with him.

"Another progress failure. This isn't good. If we can't contact Max then what can we do?"

"Maybe we don't need Max!"

Lava Girl ignored him and asked "Can you come here?"

Shark Boy sighed and got up "I'm not usually a lazy person but this whole 'no progress' thing is really slowing me down"

Lava Girl grabbed his hand and checked his pulse "Your pulse is slowing again. It's really worrying me."

"What about you?" Shark Boy asked

She checked her own pulse and gasped "My pulse is two times slower than yours!"

"What do we do?"

"It's five o' clock. Maybe Max is daydreaming" Lava Girl mused hurriedly

"In that case let's go to Volcano Beach" Shark Boy opened the door and they stepped out.

***

Over at Volcano Beach a young blond boy was sitting on a large rock reading his new dream journal. He wondered where his friends Shark Boy and Lava Girl were. The boy's name was Max. He was the creator of Planet Drool. How he got here by sleeping. Before he fell asleep today he was studying. He knew how to wake up but he wanted to escape from math for a while. He waited for his friends on the rock and finally then they ran up to him.

"Where have you two been?" asked Max

"Max! Thank goodness your here. Time is stopping here on Planet Drool" Rushed Lava Girl

"The passage of time is broken and all progress is about to stop" said Shark Boy

They explained everything that happened before Max came.

"Well" Max said trying to put everything together "Did you think of turning Mr. Electric's lair back on?"

"We can't his key was destroyed with him" replied Lava Girl

"Yeah but there's another entrance" Max said "The puzzle key"

"The puzzle key?" They asked in unison

"Yes, you need a transition of hot and cold to open it. Like Ying and Yang" Max explained

"What does that have to do with Mr. Electric?" Shark Boy asked

"I dreamed of it recently"

"We need the Ice Princess" Surprisingly that came from Lava Girl.

Shark Boy and Max turned there heads incredulously to her.

***

In front of Mr. Electric's lair were Shark Boy, Lava Girl, Max, Linus and the Ice Princess.

"What are you doing here Linus?" Max asked politely since they were friends now.

"I wanted to see if I could help" Linus replied

"And what am I supposed to do?" Asked the Ice Princess

"Try to use your powers" Max said "When I count to three you and Lava Girl have to try really really hard to use your powers"

They nodded there heads.

"One, two...THREE"

Lava Girl and the Ice Princess splayed there hands a pathetic wisp came out.

"The lack of progress doesn't let us use our powers" Lava Girl complained

Tobor came flying towards them. "Problem?" He asked

"We need to activate the key but our powers aren't working" said the Ice Princess

"You think that they aren't working but believe that they are and they will come. If you really want it you will get it" Tobor said and he flew away

Lava Girl and Ice Princess sighed and closed their eyes putting there differences aside, believing and wanting for their powers to come back. They splayed their hands again and out came lava and ice.

Before anyone could celebrate Lava Girl fainted.

"Lava Girl!" Shark Boy yelled crouching down to her.

Ice princess stopped to look at them. "What can I do?" She asked hoping to be of assistance.

Shark Boy checked Lava Girl's pulse and went quiet. "There's no pulse" he said weakly "She's dead" his voice cracked at dead.

"Stand back. I have an idea." said Linus. Out of his pocket he produced two metal objects. "One, two, three!" he said rubbing them together and pressing them on her chest. There was a sick electric sound and Lava Girl's stomach jumped up.

Linus continued the procedure a couple times until Lava Girl opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked looking around.

"Your pulse stopped," explained Max "Do you feel OK?"

"Yeah. I feel better." She got up and stood next to the Ice Princess. "Let's try again"

Shark Boy looked at her incredulously "I thought you were dead! You scared me bad! You owe me a new heart cause this one had a heart attack!"

Lava Girl smiled at his concern "Thanks for worrying about me Sharky"

Shark Boy turned around, his arms crossed, embarrassed "Whatever" he muttered.

Lava Girl and the Ice Princess splayed their hands and again lava and ice came out.

The two ingredients mixed at the large battery shaped key and it started glowing. Two large doors opened and light filled the lair. The passage of time, that was a under them, started humming and moving again. Lava Girl heated up again. She touched Shark Boy on the arm and burned him.

"Ow!"

"Burn's back" She confirmed

Shark Boy grimaced and rubbed his arm. "Great" he muttered sarcastically

And so time was restored on Planet Drool.

See yah next time on Shark Boy and Lava Girl: The Series

**  
**

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first episode. Any ideas for Episode #2 will be greatly appreciated. **

**The first few reviewers will be mentioned in the next episode.**

**Review for a chance to win a brand new car!... maybe :^)**

**~Anya365~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**This is Episode 2 of the Shark Boy and Lava Girl Series. I hoped you guys liked Episode 1 and I hope you'll like this one as well.**

**Special thanks to **superstoyboi **for giving me ****the idea, thank you _so _much you really helped BIG time. Thanks to **Taylor 33 **for being the first one to review my story. Also a special thanks to my best friend **ALICEandra624 **for being the first to read it. I would like to thank all of you for complimenting my story.**

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl but I do own this little bottle of hand Sanitizer "Ahhh cleanliness" :^)**

**Linus, super gum and evil magnets.**

Linus paced his new headquarters. In his hand was his positively charges phone. He clicked on an extra button and was transported back to earth.

Linus wiped the drool from his mouth as he got up from his bed. It was the weekend and hopefully Max would be home. Once he got to the right house he knocked on the door and finally Max opened it.

"Linus? What's wrong?" Max yawned

"Sorry to wake you, Max, but I have a problem" Linus said stepping into the house. "You see, I don't have a sidekick anymore. Everyone has a partner. Shark Boy and Lava Girl, you and Marissa" Max blushed when he said that. Linus continued "But my partner exploded!" Linus said remembering Mr. Electric.

"Don't worry, Linus, I have an idea." Max said to follow him.

In Max's room was a transporter that could take him to Planet Drool. He clicked the GO button and the wind rushed past them. Max's room was replaced with Planet Drool.

"OK" said Max "Time to get you a sidekick "

He put two fingers to his temple, closed his eyes and said "Your partner will wear a purple suit. He will also blow super gum that traps people in many different ways. His name will be Thomas, no, Tom-Tom!

Suddenly Tom-Tom appeared next to Linus. Next to Tom-Tom was a little girl. Her hair was blond and in Pigtails. Her outfit was yellow with metal chunks randomly spread out on it.

"Who's the girl?" Linus asked

"I'm Maggie, Tom-Tom's little sister." She replied her voice was young yet powerful.

"She must have slipped out" Max apologized

"You calling me a mistake?" she asked shrilly

"No of course not!" yelled Max

"Good. Come on Tom-Tom " she said walking away

"No, I have to stay with my new partner, Linus" Said Tom-Tom for the first time. Max created him with knowledge in his mind so he already knew what to do.

Tom-Tom had black thin hair. His cheeks were large so he could fill them with his massive wads of gum. He had pockets all around his purple jumpsuit to hold the gum.

"Fine!" Yelled Maggie "I'll find my own partner! From now on call me Magnetisa!"

Suddenly the random chunks on her suit became obvious, they were magnets. She grabbed a small one from her pocket and at her command, it extended. She swirled it around like a helicopter blade, then she flew away.

"Well that can't be good" said Max

"Don't worry" said Tom-Tom "She'll chill. She tends to be a bit negative but she'll be fine"

"Then come on new partner, let's go. What do you want to do?" Linus asked

"Ride the roller coaster?"

"OK, come on. Thanks Max! You really helped me out." Linus thanked

"No problem. Can I come with you?"

"Of course, come on"

"I wonder what Shark Boy and Lava Girl are doing right now."

Lava Girl was on top of a dormant volcano trying to revive it when a little girl in a yellow suit appeared in front of her.

Lava Girl looked up. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Magnetisa. I'm new here" she held out her hand.

Lava Girl shook it accidentally forgetting that she would burn her.

"Ow! How dare you burn me?" Magnetisa yelled

She flipped Lava Girl on her back and threw her of the Volcano.

Luckily she landed on the sand of Volcano Beach. She got up ready to fight. Magnetisa flew onto the sand to continue hurting Lava Girl. She swung her metal staff (the one that helped her fly) at Lava Girl.

Lava Girl sidestepped and threw lava at her. Magnetisa moved but was slightly burned at the shoulder.

They continued on like this until someone ran up behind Lava Girl.

There weren't many things that could scare Magnetisa but there was one thing. After all, everyone has a fear of something.

Magnetisa looked up at an angry face and squeeled. She was terribly afraid of sharks, or any thing that looked like one.

She twirled the staff above her head and swirled it and then she flew away.

Lava Girl turned to see Shark Boy.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"I'm fine." said Lava Girl brushing sand of of her. "Just a little bruised"

"Good then let's find out what she's up to" he said, his eyes following where Magnetisa was flying.

They ran to their motorcycles and started riding.

Lava Girl explained who Magnetisa was as they rode on their bikes. "Look! She's heading towards Mr. Electrics old lair!" she shouted over the roar of the bikes.

"She'll never get past the locked doors!" Shark Boy yelled back

"We broke that!" yelled Lava Girl

Shark Boy was quiet for a second then he muttered "Oh yeah" to himself "We have to stop doing that"

Magnetisa was in the liar when Shark Boy and Lava Girl burst through the door. Behind them were Max, Linus and Tom-Tom.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the people who like to come into rooms dramatically. What do you want? Justice? Money? A copy of Alexa Vega in concert? Ooh, maybe a cat. You people like cats, right?"

"Very funny Maggie. What do you think your doing in here?" said Tom-Tom

"It's _Magnetisa _to you! None of you respect me. No one understands what I'm capable of! I'll show you. I'll show all of you. I finally found my new partner as well Thomas, oops I mean_Tom-Tom_." she said mockingly "Meet my little friends the Plug Hounds!" Magnetisa moved to one side and out of a large door came hundreds of thousands of Plug Hounds. "Oh and my little _amigos _the _Electron Tigers!"_

Out came tigers filled with negative charge.

Suddenly a fight broke out.

Tom-Tom grabbed a wad of gum the size of two fists and stuffed them in his cheeks. He blew a giant bubble and trapped five Plug Hounds and three Electron Tigers. Then he stretched the remaining gum from his moth and stretched it to make a rope. He twirled it like a lasso and grabbed ten Plug Hounds and smashed them against a wall.

Shark Boy used his karate to smash the Electron Tigers, he destroyed 20 in 10 minutes. He gushed water at Plug Hounds to short out their circuits.

Max being the day dreamer threw all kinds of things to destroy Magnetisa's minions.

Linus used his positive powers to counter act the the Electron Tigers.

Lava Girl saw Magnetisa walked down some stairs and hid behind a door that was labeled **_Control room_. **So she followed her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked her in side the room.

Magnetisa had her back turned to her. "No one gets how powerful I am. My own brother chose to go of with some other kid instead of _me_. They think I'm worthless."

"No they don't. I think you over did it with the evil army." Lava Girl said walking deeper ino the room, closer to Magnetisa.

"_Over did it?" _Magnetisa echoed "Ha! They deserved it! Now they'll know who's more powerful."

"I think your very powerful, but why use it on evil?" Lava Girl said

Magnetisa turned to look at Lava Girl.

"The truth is, I don't like it here. I'm alone. My brother didn't stay by me so why would any one else" Magnetisa confessed

"We would if you gave us a chance. What if I told you that you could work here, on Planet Drool with Linus and your brother and help supply power to the world? And you can come visit any one here. There are hundreds of kids and their dreams. What do you say? Will you help us in stead of hurt us?" Lava Girl asked

"What if those kids don't like me?" Magnetisa asked

"If your nice to them and you give them a chance, they'll like you." Lava Girl replied smiling

Magnetisa sighed "That sounds like a good idea. You think they'll forgive me?"

Lava Girl said "I'm sure, if you apologize, they will"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Keep the shark kid away from me? He scares me"

Lava Girl laughed "Sure" Then she gasped

"What?"

"Their still fighting!" shouted Lava Girl

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Magnestisa

She ran out of the control room with Lava Girl following. She took out a remote and turned the rest of the Plug Hounds and Electron Tigers off.

"What happened?" asked Shark Boy looking up.

Magnetisa stepped down from the stairs and said "I'm sorry for all of this. Will you forgive me?"

Max, Linus, Tom-Tom, and Shark Boy looked at Lava Girl who smiled and nodded her head.

"I promise never to do it again. I was wrong, I'm really sorry."

Tom-Tom stepped up to Magnetisa and said "Won't do it again?"

"Cross my heart"

"'K" he said and shook her hand "Your forgiven"

"Just like that?" Magnestisa asked

"Just like that" Tom-Tom replied

Max came up to her and shook her hand. "Forgiven"

Linus came up, too. "Forgiven" he said shaking her hand.

Shark Boy came up but Magnetisa squeaked and backed up.

"What?" he asked

"She's afraid of sharks" Lava Girl explained

"Oh... sorry."

"That's OK"

"And ... uh I guess your forgiven"

"Thanks" she said shyly

Soon Magnetisa and Linus became good friends and they helped to supply energy to Planet Drool. Tom-Tom owned a new candy store called _Drool candy_. Magnetisa was still scared of Shark Boy but she and Lava Girl stayed in touch and she always tried to conquer her fear. Though it never really worked. Things got better around Planet Drool.

So far so good. Or are they?

**Well folks, that's all. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time on Shark Boy and Lava Girl: The Series.**

**I got an idea. In the comments write the funniest word you know and if it is funny enough I will put it on my next story.**

**Well... BYE!**

**~Anya365~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thanks again to **superstoyboi124** and **ALICEandra624** for reviewing first. Also special thanks to **RobinxStarfire67** for this funny word ****Gobbledygook**** A 20th century term used to describe nonsensical language like that used by government bureaucrats. :^D**

**I don't own Shark Boy and Lava Girl but I do own this _DVD_ of Shark Boy and Lava Girl. In 3D! OK, lettuce begin the story. :^)**

**Frostbite**

"Achoo!" Max sneezed

"Bless you, Max." said Max's mom touching his forehead to check his temperature. "Your very warm," She got up from the corner of his bed and said "Lie down now. Maybe you can visit Shark Boy and Lava Girl in your dreams if your not sick in there, too." she smiled lightly and left the room.

Max sighed and closed his eyes.

After a while he drifted off to sleep.

Shark Boy was pacing on the ice hard water. His breath was visible as he panted. Shivering he walked quickly to the sand and knocked on the door to Lava Girl's cave.

"Lava Girl? LG, can you melt ice? The ocean's as hard as rocks." he waited for a reply but there wasn't one. "Lava Girl?" He slowly opened the door and looked around the empty cave.

After that he spent hours looking for her. Worried he ran every were asking people if they've seen her. No one had and he was getting worried.

It wasn't until a little while that he realized the weather. It was freezing and snow was flying everywhere. In the distance a boy called "Shark Boy, Lava girl?'

Shark Boy ran to the voice and found Max. "Have you seen Lava Girl?" they both asked at the same time.

Shark Boy felt horrible because if Max didn't know where she was it was possible that no one would know.

Max realized Shark Boy's silence. "Don't worry. We'll find her. Why is it so cold? I might get sicker"

"Oh poor you!" Shark Boy said sarcastically "Lava Girl might have disappeared forever but it would be tragic if you had more snot to clean from your nose then usual!"

Max understood Shark Boy by now and knew that when he got scared he got mad. So he didn't say anything more about his cold.

"I think I know why it's so freezing here" Max said turning his attention to the nearest volcano. "Look over there. That volcano is dormant. And so is that one, and that one!"

"What do you mean?" asked Shark Boy, afraid of the answer.

"Without Lava Girl the volcanoes shut off. She is their light. You may be right, Shark Boy, Lava Girl might really be lost. Also, without volcanoes and heat the cold from Marissa's castle can take over the temperature of Planet Drool" said Max

"We need to see the Ice Princess then" said Shark Boy, not making his remark a question.

"Exactly. Come on." said Max

So they raced off to Marissa's (also known as the Ice Princess') castle.

The Ice Princess was an the floor in her room, bored. She had her head rested against the frame of the bed.

Her cat was above her under her blanket of snow. The cat jumped down on the Ice Princesses lap.

"At least I'm not allergic to you here, Frost" sad the Ice Princess

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" the Ice Princess called dully.

An Ice minion opened the door and bowed.

"Princess, we have visitors" said the Ice minion "They claim to be called Max and Shark Boy."

The Ice Princess jumped up and smiled "Let them in immediately!" The cat fell down from her lap yowling but they both ignored it.

The Ice minion bowed and said "Of course your Highness, right away." He swiftly walked out of the room followed by the Ice Princess.

They walked into the grand hall, where two kids were waiting.

Suddenly the Ice minion grabbed the Princess from behind.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" she yelled

Two more minions grabbed Shark Boy and Max from behind.

"Stop!"

"Hey!"

There was a rumble of evil laughter and then darkness.

"Marissa?"

"Max?"

"Shark Boy?"

"Max?"

"Marissa?"

"Ow that's my leg, Max!" yelled Shark Boy

"Sorry"

"Ow! OK who burned me?" said Shark Boy angrily

"Shark Boy?"

"Lava Girl?"

"Shark Boy!"

"Lava Girl!"

Lava Girl lit up a torch with her hand and she smiled ecstatically. "I would hug you if it wouldn't burn you!"

"What happened to you?" asked Max

"I came to thank the Ice Princess for helping us open Mr. Electric's lair when it was locked but the minute I walked through the door I was trapped in here!" explained Lava Girl

"Why would my guards do this to us?" asked the Ice Princess.

"Maybe it wasn't just your guards" said Shark Boy

"What do you mean?" asked the Ice Princess

"Someone might be leading them into all this" said Shark Boy

"My Lord" knelt the Ice minion

"Yes?" said a deep voice

"I have captured the princess and her friends"

"Wonderful"

"Now what, Lord Frost"

The man turned, his head was that of a white cat the rest was that of a human. "Bring them to me."

"Yes Lord Frost"

After a while of waiting The Ice minion threw Max, Shark Boy, Lava Girl, and the Ice Princess on the floor in front of Lord Frost.

"Frost?" asked the Ice Princess "Are you the cause of all this?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Did you know that every time you woke up I was left in the cold? Because you had allergies in the real world. Well now I will rule Planet Drool and none of you will ever have a chance to wake up!"

"Frost, please I'm sorry" tried the Ice Princess

"Apologies wont work now _princess_. You can't turn me around." Lord Frost got up and strode up to Shark Boy.

"I love a good fish. How would you like to be cooked? Fried, boiled, barbecued? Oh, so many possibilities!"

Shark Boy bared his teeth.

"Very well, I'll freeze you and save you for later." he extended his hands and he froze Shark Boy.

"No!" yelled Lava Girl

"Don't worry about your little friend. He wont feel a thing"

"Lava Girl" whispered the Ice Princess "Give me your hand"

"Why?" asked Lava Girl in a hushed hurt voice.

"I have a plan. If I let out a light mist from my hands and you let out only heat. Frost is powered by cold. If your heat and my cool mist mix they will make a humid fog. The fog will either melt him or shrink him."

"Good idea" nodded Lava Girl

"On three. One, two, three!"

They extended there hands and out came the fog. It encircled Frost.

"What is this? Do you think some fog will destroy me? Ha! Think again!" Frost cackled

Shark Boy's body was frozen but his mind wasn't. He bit lightly at a piece of ice and breathed the water in the air. He gushed water everywhere and the ice broke.

Frost didn't notice. Shark Boy snuck behind him and jumped on his back.

"What? Get away from me you salt water demon! Stop! Stop!" Frost fell to the ground and the cat attached to the body fell off and ran away crying "No!" As Frost fell out a green ray zapped out of his paw hitting Lava Girl. It didn't seem to hurt her though. So they all ignored it.

The master of the body stood up and took off the hat that was covering his head. He looked around awkwardly and walked away.

The Ice minion shook his head and said "What happened"

"Nothing. Go home and get some rest." said the Ice Princess.

"That won't be the last time we see him" said Shark Boy

"Yes but next time we'll be ready for him" said the Ice Princess

Later that evening Lava Girl was in her cave. She shivered. She looked at her mirror and her eyes turned red. She growled. Her hair turned black as night and her nails extended. Perhaps she shouldn't have ignored the green ray that hit her. She crouched down on the floor and felt the evil that she wished would never arrive encircle her.

_Oh no! _Was the last thing the good part of her thought.

_Oh yes! _was the first thing the evil part of her thought.

**To be continued...**

**So... what did you think? What will happen to Lava Girl? What about Frost? Find out next time on Shark Boy and Lava Girl:The Series!**

**Here is a comment contest. The commenter with the coolest or funniest fruit name will be mentioned on one of the future episodes.**

**Episode directed by: Anya365**

**Edited by: Anya365**

**Episode written by: Anya365**

**Shark Boy and Lava Girl rights belong to: Robert Rodriguez and Racer Max Rodriguez**

**OK then... See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the Earth, Mars and Planet Drool. Well thanks again to **ALICEandra624** and **Rosalind du Coudray **and **Superstoyboi124 **for commenting.**

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl. Dumb lawyer...**

**... Continued from episode #3**

When we last saw Lava Girl she was in her cave. She shivered. She looked at her mirror and her eyes turned red. She growled. Her hair turned black as night and her nails extended. Perhaps she shouldn't have ignored the green ray that hit her. She crouched down on the floor and felt the evil that she wished would never arrive encircle her.

_Oh no! _Was the last thing the good part of her thought.

_Oh yes! _was the first thing the evil part of her thought.

**The Darkness in Lava Girl**

Lava Girl thrashed as her insides durned dark. The light was somewhere deep in her now but it would seem almost impossible to find it.

She smiled, no longer remembering the good in her. Completely taken over by blackness.

_Rest now _she thought to her self _We have much to do tomorrow._

Lava Girl lay down on her bed of rock and fell asleep.

When she awoke she looked at her reflection which now looked normal. But inside it wasn't her. It was a disguise. She was still evil.

There was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it.

"LG?" Shark Boy asked "You don't look to good..."

Lava Girl's face was fixed in a grimace, making her features sunken. "I'm fine" her voice was a bit deeper than usual, like an adult's.

"'K then..."

"Why did you come?" she asked

"Just wanted to see if you were okay. Yesterday when Lord Frost attacked us I saw a green beam hit you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't poisoned with radiation." he smiled

"As you can see I'm fine. Now if you excuse me." and she shut the door, leaving Shark Boy shocked as if she had slapped him.

Lava Girl stepped into a lava elevator and shot upward towards the sky. She flew off towards the new forest Max had dreamed up a while back.

She walked into a clearing where Frost the cat was. Lord Frost used to be the Ice Princess' cat but when he felt unloved and neglected he became evil. Only yesterday did it happen.

He was on a small mobile phone that said_ Frost loves Fluffy _in sparkly letters. "Yes, Fluffy, I promise I'll be safe. I love you too Fluffykins. Ok I have to go now. No you hang up. No you hang up."

Lava Girl cleared her throat, her disguise faded and her costume became black again and her nails extended. "How sweet. Kitty has a girlfriend."

"Fluffy, I'll call you later." Frost hung up the phone. "What do you want."

"Help. There is a mountain that holds a devise called the Transmooker. Perhaps you've herd of it." Lava Girl explained

"Isn't that from a Spy Kids movie?" Frost asked

"Yes. Max had a dream after watching the movie but this Transmooker is different. The holder gets untold riches and power. It's under very special guarding but I'm one of the guards." she smiled

"Why do you need me?" Frost said

"Well, if I touch the Transmooker it will go up in flames. But if _you _use it we will share the riches." she explained

Lord Frost nodded his head and smiled showing his pointy little teeth. "You have a deal!"

Linus was in Tom-Tom's candy shop. Tom-Tom was a super hero with bubble gum powers. Nowadays he owned _Drool Candy, a.k.a his candy store._

A candy apple behind Tom-Tom started beeping.

"What's that?" asked Linus asked, standing up.

"An alarm" Tom-Tom turned to the apple. He picked it up and took a bite. "Someone's about to steal the Transmooker!" he yelled his mouth filled with gooey bits of carmel covered apple.

"You can tell that from eating a candy apple?" Linus asked

He swallowed "Can't you?" asked Tom-Tom

"No, but that doesn't matter right now. We have to get to the Transmooker! Call your sister!" Linus said, running out of the store.

"Tom-Tom to Magnetisa, over." Tom-Tom said into his gummy- talkie.

"I read, over." Magnetisa was Tom-Tom's little sister. She had the power to control magnets.

"Emergency get to Transmooker mountain, over" Tom-Tom replied

"Got it, over" said Magnetisa.

Linus had called Max and Max had called the Ice Princess. Max had called Shark Boy who tried to call Lava Girl but she wouldn't respond.

"Maybe she already knows where to go." tried Max

"Maybe... come on" said Shark Boy

Lord Frost was on the mountain. His body was attached to a new artificial body, so he would look taller. Lava Girl was behind a pillar. She knew her friends would be coming and she wanted to surprise them.

"Ah, finally. Here they come." smiled Lord Frost. "Hello!"

"Great it's the pussy cat" said Shark Boy

"That's Mr. Pussy Cat to you!" Lord Frost snapped

The Ice Princess stepped up to him. "Frost. How can you still be at it, trying to destroy us."

"I'm the bad guy, darling. It's what I do." Lord Frost said

"I should have known when I bought you that you were evil. The pet store owner said "Beware, for this is a bad one" but I just wouldn't listen" said the Ice Princess

Lord Frost smirked and walked back up to the pillar.

"But, I didn't do this on my own," he said then chuckled "Introducing, Lava Girl"

Every one gasped but it was clear that Shark Boy's gasp was the loudest. Lava Girl strode down the stairs, right next to Lord Frost. Her suit was black as coal and the lava running through it was ruby red. Matching her eyes.

She smiled "Surprised?"

"What happened to you? asked Max

"I turned evil, duh." Lava Girl said

"Why?"

Lava Girl opened her mouth and then closed it. She realized that she couldn't answer the question because she didn't know.

"Well," interrupted Lord Frost "This has been fun but I think now is the time to take the Transmooker."

"Get him!" yelled Linus

Everyone shot forward to fight Lord Frost and the minions that appeared behind the pillar. Everyone but Shark Boy. He stayed back and stared in shock at who Lava Girl had become.

There were only five minions so it was easy for all of them to fight.

"Lava Girl!" Magnetisa called "Snap out of it!"

Shark Boy got an idea. He ran back, away from the battle.

"Go ahead and run!" yelled Lava Girl "You were always a coward!"

That made Shark Boy breath deeply but he shook the insult off and ran.

Shark Boy entered a garage "Tobor, awake!" he yelled

"Yes?" said Tobor opening his eyes.

Back on Transmooker Mountain there was a battle going on. Everyone was fighting tooth and nail. The fight wasn't easy anymore. The minions doubled in size and in armor.

"Were losing!" yelled Max "Should we retreat?"

Suddenly from behind Tobor came flying in with Shark Boy on his eye ball. Shark Boy whispered to Tobor "Are you sure I should say that?"

"Positive." said Tobor

"But it's so not me." Shark Boy said

"Do you mean what your about to say?" asked Tobor

"Yes but..."

"Trust me. You'll know what to do." said Tobor

Tobor landed and Shark Boy did a summersault and jumped to the floor.

He ran up to Lord Frost and said "Let me speak to Lava Girl, to say goodbye."

Lord Frost sighed and said "Make it quick."

Shark Boy went up to Lava Girl.

"Lava Girl?"

She looked at him with sharp eyes. "What?"

"Lava Girl, I need to tell you something."

"Hurry then. I have plans to rule the world." she said

"Don't you see this isn't you? Open your eyes, LG!" Shark Boy said

"Don't call me that! I am not, LG. Your so lame. Why don't you fight me instead of talk." said Lava Girl

"I won't fight you." said Shark Boy

"Oh, what Mr. Fish Stick is scared?" Lava Girl insulted

That got him mad "Do you even know why your evil! Why do you want to rule this place when you already did!" he yelled "We ruled it together... can't you remember?"

And Lava Girl did remember. That opened her eyes but she just needed to open her heart.

"Lava Girl, I thought you were my friend. It's hard to say this but... I uh l-lo... LG?" Shark Boy looked up.

Lava Girl started to transform. Light exited all the cracks in her dark suit. Slowly the darkness melted away and the _real _Lava Girl showed up.

"Shark Boy, you did it!" Lava Girl yelled excited. She hugged him then backed up realizing she was burning him. "Sorry."

Shark Boy smiled "That's okay" It still burned but he was just happy Lava Girl was back.

"What is this?" asked Frost (ah who am I kidding this cat's to lame to be called 'lord'.)

"Frost" said Lava Girl "Say goodbye to your powers." she extended her hands and shot out a ray of lava.

He ducked and started to run. "You haven't see the last of me!" he yelled, running down the hill and into the forest. The minions dissolved into sand.

"Great" said Shark Boy

"What? We won this round. We did it." said Lava Girl

"Yeah but now we have to see him again" he replied (Not to mention that I have to write another story with Frost in it.)

"So..." said Lava Girl "What were you going to say before I turned into a ball of blinding sunshine? It started with I l-lo...?"

"I uh... well you see. Uh... what were we talking about?" Shark Boy asked then looked down at his watch. "Well, would you look at the time? I have to go home and feed my killer shark, BYE!" and he ran off.

"Shark Boy!" yelled Lava Girl chasing him "You haven't seen the last of me either!" she laughed and stopped. "He doesn't have a pet killer shark. Or does he?" and she started chasing him again.

**Well... how about them apples?**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are like my fuel. The more I have the more I write so please review! Thanks!**

**See you next time on Shark Boy and Lava Girl: The Series**

**~Anya365~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't written anything new in a while. I've been very busy. As always, thanks to ALICEandra624, RobinXStarfire67, Superstoyboi124 and Starowner for commenting**!

**Also some one named Unnamed, Unknown, Unforgotten asked me to put a llama in this story and I don't know how I'm going to put it in this story so maybe the next one. I will fill that order though!**

**The winner to our funny fruit contest is RobinXStarfire67! No one could find a funny fruit, but she found a vegetable... chickpea... and a similar funny food word chickapoo! Congrats you win... uh you win...a-a brand new imaginary pen! I bet your just jumping with excitement! No need to thank me.**

**Let the show begin!**

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl but I do own this bubble gum, POP! (Oh no it's stuck in my hair!) :^0**

**The Return of Mr. Elecricidadadadadad.**

Somewhere near Mr. Electric's old lair something evil was stirring.

Electricity lit the sky and something was formed from the metal floor.

Mr. Electric stood there and started laughing. He stopped and turned around and said,

"I'm back!"

Lava Girl was coming out from cave when she saw the flash of lightning.

"Shark Boy!" she called across the beach. "Get out of the water! There's lightning!"

Shark Boy swam up to the beach. He spit out a chunk of seaweed that had gotten stuck in his mouth. "C'mon, Lava Girl. It's just lightning."

Lava Girl looked up at the sky warily. "It just reminds me of electric eels."

"Oh," said Shark Boy. "Well... I'll be fine." Shark Boy wasn't very used to being worried about. Sometimes when Lava Girl did, he didn't know what to say. Or feel...

Thunder and lightning shook the sky again.

"Looks like a storms brewing," Lava Girl confirmed. "Wanna come inside?"

Again, Shark Boy didn't know what to say so he nodded his head and they walked inside the cave.

Shark Boy suddenly took notice in Lava Girl as hey entered her cave. The reason for that is because Lava Girl's cave was _really_ dark. _She_ was the only lighting.

"LG, can you light a lamp or something?" Shark Boy said , crashing into a wall.

Lava Girl turned around and laughed. "Okay." So she gathered some loose rock from her cave and some wood from fallen palm trees. She threw them into a pile and placed some inflammable rocks around it. Then she lit the fire and the cave lightened.

"Lava Girl," said Shark Boy. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure," she said, sitting next to him. "What is it?"

"I can only tell _you _because your my best friend, so don't tell anyone." He took a deep breath and said, "I've been having these weird nightmares."

Lava Girl turned her head to looked at him. "Like what?"

"I've had nightmares about..." he looked at Lava Girl then said, "You. About when you became evil..."

Lava Girl became quiet. "I couldn't control it... I _swear_._" _Her voice broke at swear.

"I believe you," said Shark Boy. "But I've had other nightmares too. I keep dreaming that something's coming..."

"What could be coming," Lava Girl said "What could possibly beat you- I mean us?"

Shark Boy smiled and looked at Lava Girl.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

"LG- uh, Lava Girl?" Shark Boy stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"About when you turned evil. When I helped your snap out of it, I tried to tell you something but I was to... Well I was trying to say-"

Right before he could finish the door to the cave was burst open and the wind blew the fire out.

"Miss me?" said a too familiar voice

"Oh no..." said Shark Boy.

"It's..." continued Lava Girl

"Mr. Electric," Mr. Electric finished for them, stepping into the light. "Surprised?"

Lava Girl stood up. "Your not supposed to be alive!" Lava Girl yelled. "We destroyed you back on Earth!"

"Well I guess you were wrong!" Mr. Electric said. "Besides, I had a little help from an evil mastermind."

"Please don't tell me that your talking about that wuss puss Lord Frost." Shark Boy said

"Who? No. Someone better! You don't know him yet but, oh you will," he smiled evilly.

Shark Boy slid baseball player style under Mr. Electric and started running. Lava Girl followed the same way and together they ran to edge of the beach. Lava Girl stopped dead at the water but Shark Boy allowed it to surround his feet.

"Okay," rushed Shark Boy, "You go get reinforcements. Magnetisa, Tom-Tom, Linus, The Ice Princess and any one else you can find. I'll go get Max and summon every fish or marine animal known to man." Lava Girl nodded and they ran in opposite directions.

"MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX MAX! WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Shark Boy yelled obnoxiously at the top of his lungs.

Max woke up by the third 'MAX!'. He jumped up and yelled "What!" Max wondered how his parents hadn't heard anything... What are you waiting for an explanation? I don't have one so go back to reading the story.

Shark Boy explained everything to Max. He described that Mr. Electric was back.

Max took a moment to take it all in. "Lets go then!"

And they all rushed for the door. Max ran madly down the stairs while Shark Boy slid down the stair rail on his heels.

Max used his powers and opened a portal just as Shark Boy was about to jump off the rail. They plunged into the spinning vortex.

The portal spit them out at someone's feet.

"You two are always so dramatic," said Magnetisa. She was a super hero with the power of magnets. Shark Boy and Max looked up at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Get up, you guys." She bent down and lifted them up.

"I just got the call from Lava Girl." Magnetisa held up her yellow Picachu iphone. "So, there's a baddy named Mr. Electric, huh?" She shrugged, "We'll beat him. No problem."

Max shook his head. "It's not that simple. Besides Mr. Electric mentioned that he was brought back by some sort of evil mastermind."

"Shoot. What are we going to do now then?" Magnetisa asked

"Fight of course," said Shark Boy.

"Then we'll fight," confirmed Magnetisa

"To the bitter end?" asked Max

"Sounds like fun," nodded Magnetisa.

Lava Girl got just about everyone on Planet Drool to assemble in front of Mr. Electric's lair.

Shark Boy ran up to join Lava Girl in front of the crowd.

"Nice job," he whispered.

"Thanks" she smiled.

Mr. Electric walked out of his lair and looked around at the crowd.

"What is this? Some sort of pep rally? Two four six eight why can't Shark Boy get a date?" he laughed making Shark Boy growl.

"You know why we're here, cretin!" yelled Shark Boy. "_We _are going to destroy _you_!"

"Yeah sure," said Mr. Electric. He spread out his wiry arms and electrified half the group of children.

Lava Girl looked back at them in panic. She turned back to Mr. Electric.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled and before he could say anything she jumped in the air and blasted his face with lava.

"Get it off of me!" Mr. Electric yelled.

"Gladly!" Shark Boy shouted and he sprayed a burst of water at him sending him back a few feet. He slammed against his lair and slowly got back up.

Mr. Electric rubbed his face and scowled. "Plug hounds, to your masters aid!" he shouted.

Max pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "GET THOSE PLUG HOUNDS!" Max commanded.

Suddenly there was a huge fight. The kids that hadn't been electrified let out a menacing battle cry. They all charged the oncoming plug hounds.

Tom-Tom chewed a huge wad of gum and blew a bubble the size of a building. It captured at least a dozen plug hounds before bursting.

Magnetisa flew into the sky and thunder rumbled. Suddenly lightning hit the ground electrifying plug hounds and avoiding all the kids. She free fell back to the ground. She cracked her fingers. "Nothing like biased lightning to start a fight," she said jumping on a plug hound. "Giddy up, doggy!" The plug hound obeyed her for she was radiating electricity just like his master. She rode him like a horse around the fight.

Tom-Tom looked over and smiled giving her a thumbs up. "Nice one sis!"

The plug hounds crowded him and he erupted in hot fudge.

"I have got to get better minions," Mr. Electric muttered. Suddenly he burst with electricity and lightning.

Everyone fell to the ground.

Everyone but Magnetisa.

She stood there, her arms crossed and her blond pigtails blowing in the wind. She watched Mr. Electric take to the sky.

Magnetisa walked up to Shark Boy, who was slowly getting up. "Ow," he said rubbing his arm.

"Are you ok? Never mind. No time for questions. Take everyone to refuge and help them recover. I 'll call you when I need you. Be ready to spring into action."

Lava Girl walked up to them. "Sounds good but where are _you _going?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Electric," Magnetisa said darkly.

Mr. Electric was typing on an over-sized computer in his lair. He was completely unaware of the young blond girl leaning against a wall behind him.

"What are you typing?" she asked casualy and he tensed. "Twitter? Facebook? Fan Fiction? Maybe Runescape. I bet you'd play that. I heard it's fun."

Slowly Mr. Electric turned around. "And who are you? Some sort of cheerleeder?"

"What is with you and cheerleeders? When you were destroyed you must have hit your head first." Magnetisa pushed her self off the wall and walked up to him without fear.

"What's your deal, Mr. Electric? Why do you try to be bad all the time?" Magnetisa asked.

"Try? I am bad!" Mr. Electric yelled.

"Yeah, sure. So why exactly do you do all this? There's a better life than just being evil. Trust me, I know." Magnetisa said

"I see what your trying to do!" Mr. Electric yelled. "Your trying to make me good! You may have given in to all this heroic kindness junk but not me." He spread out his arm and electriciy shot out.

It zigzaged up Magnetisa's body but she didn't even flinch. She just stood there with a bored expression on her face. "Wanna try again?" she asked

Mr. Electric stood there with a confused expression. Magnetisa simply chuckled and shook her head. "That was a nice try," she said as if Mr. Electric were a kindergardener. "What? To afraid to do it again?"

Mr. Electric put his hands together and slowly spread them out creating a web of electricity. He pushed it out in front of him and it hit Magnetisa. She sighed and said, "Pitiful, just pitiful."

Mr. Electric growled and zapped the roof just above Magnetisa's head. She jumped out of the way as giant rocks pummeled to the ground exactly where she had been standing.

"Not so cocky now, huh little girl?" yelled Mr. Electric.

Magnetisa gasped for air. A little string of her hair was floating in front of her face and she blew it away.

"I bet you can't do that again!" Magnetisa taunted. A plan just formed in her head.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Mr. Electric with glee. He raised his arms and electricity shook the roof. The entire thing shook and then started to crumble. Magnetisa ducked and produced a shield out of the magnetic pieces of metal around her. She heard Mr. Electric scream. The entire lair crumbled on top of him.

Now Mr. Electric is a strong man and every piece of debris that hit him was nothing compared to what hit him next. A enormous twenty- foot long lightning bolt struck him right where his heart should have been.

Mr. Electric fell to the ground and his last words were, "I should have stuck with late night t.v. comedy." Then an eerie silence spread through the large pile of rubbish that used to be Mr. Electrics lair.

Tom- Tom came flying in on a large flying chocolate bar. "Maggie?" he called. "MAGGIE!" he shouted.

Tom- Tom grabbed his walkie-talkie and talked through it. "I need back up. There's a huge pile of wood, bricks, and metal over here and I can't find Magnetisa. Can someone please come?"

"Don't worry Tom- Tom," said Lava Girl's voice. "We're on our way."

Everyone spent hours looking. All they found where the remains of the lair. No one found Magnetisa and no one found Mr. Electric.

"Maybe they were teleported somewhere else," Shark Boy told Tom- Tom who was horrorstruck.

"I was too late," said Tom-Tom. "If I just got here earlier..." and he put his head into his hands.

"Come on, Tom- Tom," Shark Boy said trying to comfort him. "It could be worse. We might have found her eaten alive by vultures or frozen by ice giants or crushed by the house. But we didn't find her at all so there's still a chance."

Tom- Tom looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Some how, Shark Boy that doesn't make me feel better." and he walked away.

Lava Girl walked up to Shark Boy and smacked his head. "Eaten by vultures? Frozen by ice giants? Crushed by the house? Are you trying to make him feel better or terrorize him?"

"I'm just trying to make him feel better." shrugged Shark Boy.

Lava Girl shook her head.

"She's going to be alright though, right?" said Lava Girl "How is it possible that she could disappear like that?"

The Ice Princess ran up to them with Max at her side. "We know where she is!" They yelled in unison.

"Where?"

"The Dream Tower" said Max darkly, "And we have a new bad guy on our hands."

Dark clouds circled in the air and thunder shook everything. The strangest thing of all was the lightning. It was purple and somewhere in the distance was a loud menacing laugh.

A scream came shortly after. That scream sounded too familiar.

Magnetisa.

Tom-Tom was the first to jump on his giant flying chocolate bar and head towards the Dream Tower.

"I'll save you, Maggie!" he yelled over the cracking thunder clap

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**As usual thnx for all the comments! You guys rock!**

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl or a llama. I do own Tom-Tom and Magnetisa thanks to superstoyboi124! Thanks! There is a scene where I used something from Teen Titans. I'll tell you when you get there. :^) I don't own Teen Titans either. Thanks RobinxStarfire67 for giving me the idea of Teen Titans from your story!**

**Also, a special Be-lated Happy Birthday to my friend, ALICEandra624**

**Enjoy!**

**Missing**

Two weeks... no one has heard or seen Magnetisa since she was captured two weeks ago. Tom-Tom had gone to where he heard her scream the night she disappeared but it was as diserted as the Dream Graveyard.

Shark Boy had searched every cave under water and Lava Girl has searched everywhere light touched.

Max tried to search for her on earth but he could only go so far.

One day Tom-Tom sat at his Candy Shop feeling melancholy. "I'm never going to find my little sister."

"Yes you will," Lava Girl reasured. "She has to be somewhere."

Tom-Tom looked up, his chin laying on his palm. "Lava Girl, She's not on Planet Drool and Max is only a kid so he can't search the world." His face dropped on the counter. "She can be_anywhere _by now," his voice muffled by the table top.

Lava Girl bit her lip. "..." She didn't know what to say. Then her head snapped up. She stood up quickly and said, "But _we_ can search the world!"

Tom-Tom lifted his head. "What are you talking about? We haven't visited earth in ages and our powers weaken over there too."

"But they don't entirely go away!" Lava Girl said optimistically "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the counter smashing plates and cups as he went.

Lava Girl turned and cringed. "Oops. Sorry about that."

Tom-Tom wobbled as he got to his feet. "At least on earth you won't have the strength to do that to me again." Tom-Tom rubbed his head, his hair filled with broken glass and sprinkles.

**The Map**

A few days later...

Max was waiting by the portal at his house when his friends stepped through it. The first to come out was Lava Girl, then Shark Boy who's fishy odor next to Lava Girl's heat filled the room with the smell of sea life and brine. Tom-Tom followed Shark Boy and almost bumped into him. He turned around to close the portal.

Linus and The Ice Princess, who was Marissa on earth, said they'd arrive shortly. They all stood impatiently while they waited for them to arrive. Conversation seemed impossible without Magnetisa. She was a conversation starter. Ironic because right now she was the halt of conversation.

_Ding, dong._

"I'll get it," Max stood and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Marissa and Linus walked in and soon were in Max' room.

Marissa crouched down and took out a piece of folded paper. "Okay," she said unfolding the paper and laying down a map on the floor. "I have a plan." Everyone huddled around her and she pointed to different marked spots on the map.

"I called some of my friends from around the world. Back when my dad was a traveling comedian we went all over the place," Marissa explained.

"Your dad was a comedian?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't notice. He's the funniest teacher in the school," Marissa said, a bit offended.

"Uh... yeah... of course I noticed," Max lied.

"If the other teachers were morticians," Linus muttered.

Max elbowed him in the ribs.

Shark Boy cleared his throat.

"Thank you Shark Boy," Marissa said and continued. "Anyway, my friend Tifa said she saw a girl in black and yellow at a comic con this morning. She even took a picture. It's Magnetisa, look." She took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to them.

"Let's go then!" said Tom-Tom, jumping up.

"Just one problem," said Magnetisa. "It's in Japan."

"Oh," said Tom-Tom, sitting back down again.

"Hmm," said Shark Boy rubbing his chin.

"What are you thinking Sharky?" Lava Girl asked tilting her head to look at him.

"Japan, huh?"

**Japan**

"Shark Boy, slow down!" yelled Lava Girl as the speedboat they were on sped along at rapid speeds.

Shark Boy laughed like a little boy who has been given a million dollars and the chance to own Disney World. It was a bit scary thought because those laughs usually led to craziness and they _really_ didn't want a crazy half shark, half boy to be driving a speed boat at a hundred miles per hour.

No one knew how but Shark Boy stopped the boat and yelled, "We're here!" about what seemed like two hours later.

"That was quicker than I thought." slurred Marissa. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the side of the boat. The sound of retching was heard over the waves that crashed over the rocks.

Shark Boy raised an eyebrow. "It's been over 13 hours."

Linus swayed on his feet. "How can that be?"

"Well you guys passed out about a half hour into the ride," Shark Boy shrugged.

"That explains it," Lava Girl held on to the railing to keep from falling over.

Shark Boy smirked.

"Wait a minute!" Max said sitting against a wall. "We where in the middle of Texas! How did you _sail_ from there to here at all? There's barly anything to sail _from."_

Shark Boy pointed a finger at Max. "Never underestimate my sailing skills!"

Max held up his hands. "Okay, okay!"

"Guys?" Marissa said coming back from the side of the boat. "Where's Tom-Tom?"

"Over here!" someone called from the sand below.

"How did he get there so fast?" Max asked.

"What did I say about underestimating people!" yelled Shark Boy, throwing his hands up.

"I thought you only meant _you_!" Max yelled

"It applies to everyone! OW!" someone had burned Shark Boy on the shoulder. "LG!"

Lava Girl stood there with a hand on fire. "Knock it off you two! We have to find Magnetisa!"

"Sorry," they apologized in unison. Shark Boy rubbed his burnt shoulder.

Linus squinted at something in the air. "Uh... Is that a helicopter?"

They all looked up as a shiny, blue helicopter landed on the beach right next to Tom-Tom.

**Lava Girl learns Japanese**

Everyone got down from the boat and walked over to the helicopter. The blades still spinning so their hair swirled around their faces.

"I got us a ride!" Marissa yelled over the noise from the propellers.

"AWESOME!" yelled Linus.

A young japanese man stepped down from the helicopter.

"What's his name?" asked Linus.

"I don't know. I just called a travel company and they gave me this guy," she responded.

"Do you know Japanese?" Max called out.

"Uh... no." Marissa confessed.

"Don't worry I got it!" Lava Girl strode over to the man and before he could say anything she grabbed his face and kissed him. The propellers slowed and quieted and everyone stared at them, especially Shark Boy. His chin was practically to the floor, and his ears turned so red that they started to burn more than his shoulder.

Lava Girl pulled away from the pilot and started to speak in Japanese.

"Doko ni demo komikkukon o mi ta ka?(Have you seen a comic con anywhere?)" she asked, in a very fluent Japanese.

The young man swayed on his feet a bit and stared at Lava Girl. "E, e e. Tokyo de wa one tsu o hosuto shite iru,(Eh, yeah. In Tokyo they're hosting one.)," he said in a distant voice.

"Arigato. (Thank You.)" she walked swiftly away from him and boarded the helicopter.

The pilot paused for a second and then ran after her.

"Uh... Shark Boy?" Max asked as Shark Boy stared at where Lava Girl had just been.

He just stood there like a statue.

"C'mon," said Marissa. "Let's carry him if he won't move."

Linus nodded and grabbed Shark Boy's arm and Tom-Tom took the other. They heaved and lifted him of his feet. Slowly they walked across the sand and towards the helicopter. The propellers were spinning again and Lava Girl was in the last seat.

Finally, Shark Boy snapped out of it and ran towards Lava Girl. He sat next to her and quickly strapped on his seat belt.

"LG?" Shark Boy said loudly. "What was that?"

Lava Girl looked over at Shark Boy and said. "Haven't I told you? If I kiss someone I learn the language they speak." (**Anya: Thats from Teen Titans.)**

Shark Boy shook his head. "No, you left that part out."

Lava Girl shrugged but she knew that Shark Boy was growing jealous.

"Can you teach me Japanese?" asked Shark Boy slyly.

"It only works with me," smirked Lava Girl.

"Oh," Shark Boy settled in his seat and scowled at the pilot.

"Wait a minute. How come you didn't burn his lips?" asked Shark Boy.

"Our powers weaken on earth," said Lava Girl. "Remember?"

"Oh, right." Shark Boy went back to scowling as the helicopter slowly rose into the air and started flying towards Tokyo.

"Do you think I'll find her?" asked Tom-Tom looking at Max.

"Of course we will," Max said patting Tom-Tom's shoulder.

"Hey guys," said Linus looking over at them. "Won't people look at us funny if three of us are dressed like weirdos. No offense, Tom-Tom."

"Non-taken," Tom-Tom muttered.

Marissa shook her head. "Linus, we're going to a comic con. You, me and Max are the one's who will look out of place."

"Okay then, what will _we _wear?"

Marissa shrugged.

"We could buy some costumes," Max mused.

**Tim-Tim's Taxi**

Everyone got out of the helicopter and started walking toward the terminal.

The pilot walked over to Lava Girl and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and he scratched his head.

"Er- Call me," he said with a Japanese accent.

"Er... sure," and she walked away quickly.

Shark Boy looked over at the pilot and growled.

The pilot stepped back in alarm. Lava Girl turned around and grabbed Shark Boy's arm before he could run at the pilot and rip his face off.

"Cool it, Sharky," she said.

Shark Boy ripped his arm from her. "Your powers may be weaker but that doesn't mean you don't still burn me!"

"Sorry," she smiled and they continued toward the airport.

When they were finally inside Max turned around said, "Okay, this airport has to have some maps of Tokyo somewhere so let's all split up and-"

But Lava Girl was already talking to a woman in a uniform who was nodding and pointed to a Hello Kitty shop.

Lava Girl walked over to the group and interrupted Max. "That woman said that the guy at that store is a part time taxi driver. We just have to wait until he's available."

Tom-Tom looked at the store angrily. "We don't have time to wait. I need to find my sister now!" And with that Tom-Tom stalked towards the store at full speed. He entered the plush, pink store with neon signs and talking Hello Kitty dolls. The man at the counter looked extremely bored. He was completely out of place with his blue, Legend of Zelda shirt and jeans. He was lazily reading information on game cheats on his laptop. It seemed like he belonged in a video game store not a Hello Kitty shop. His name tag read:** My name is: Timmy.**

Timmy heard Tom-Tom enter and drawled, "Hello, Hello. Welcome to the wonderful world of Kitty. Please explore the options we have at this fantastical store." He read off the que cards on his desk. He was obviously American by his accent.

"Yeah, yeah!" rushed Tom-Tom. "I heard you own a taxi. Is this true?" He slammed his hands on the counter making Timmy jump back a bit.

"Uh... yeah. Actually I do. Tim-Tim taxi service, at your assistance," said Timmy pointing to himself proudly.

"Tim-Tim?" Tom-Tom said taken aback.

"What's wrong with the name?" asked Timmy raising both eyebrows.

"Well... my name's Tom-Tom," said Tom-Tom.

"That's copyright! You stole my company name!" Timmy yelled standing up.

"No I didn't! I didn't even choose my name! Max- I mean my _mom _did," Tom-Tom lied. He couldn't say that he was created from a boy's dream. It would sound too silly.

"But forget about that!" yelled Tom-Tom. "I need you to take me and five other kids to a Comic Con. I have to save my sister from whoever kidnapped her." There was possibility that _that_sounded sillier than being created from a boy's dream.

"Alright! Calm down," Timmy lowered his head and muttered,"name stealer." He looked back up and continued like he hadn't said anything. "My shift will be over in ten minutes. Do you know exactly where you are going?"

"Yeah, my friend has a map," Tom-Tom said pointing his thumb towards the exit.

"Ok, then go and get them. I'll just put my stuff in the taxi and wait for my co-worker, Jake, to take the next shift," Timmy said shutting down his laptop and closing it.

Tom-Tom let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm himself and ran toward his friends.

While Tom-Tom was in the store Shark Boy had bought them all some sushi from a nearby Sushi Bar. Nobody was eating but Shark Boy, though. It seemed that everyone was still to seasick from the boat ride to eat anything ocean-related.

"How's the fish you guys?" asked Shark Boy.

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"It's..."

"Hey, I got us a ride!" said Tom-Tom when he stopped in front of them.

"That's wonderful!" Marissa jumped up smiling.

"Yeah great!" Max said throwing the fish behind him.

They tried their best to avoid Shark Boy's question by paying attention to Tom-Tom.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," said Tom-Tom. "Once we get there we split up to find Magnetisa. Max, you go with Marissa. Linus your with me on this one."

"No problem, buddy," Linus said clapping his hand on Tom-Tom's shoulder.

"Shark Boy your with Lava Girl," Tom-Tom concluded. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Marissa raising her hand. "What about costumes? What are we supposed to wear?" she gestured toward Max, Linus and herself.

"We'll find something for you guys to wear," Tom-Tom said. "In fact I know exactly what you guys can use." Tom-Tom put on a mischievous little smile and looked at the hello kitty store.

**Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts and a Llama**

Timmy looked up from from his desk and saw six kids in front of him.

"Well I guess you weren't kidding," Timmy said, slightly impressed. "Jake should be here any minute. Is there anything you guys need before we go?"

Tom-Tom nodded, "Actually, yeah. We need some costumes for my three friends."

Timmy looked at the three kids without costumes.

He cocked his head and scratched his neck. Timmy snapped his fingers and smiled, "I got just the thing. Come with me."

They followed him into the back room and he flicked the light switch. The smell of coffee and popcorn reached their noses.

Inside the little back office was a huge pile of video game consoles and even more video games, a small t.v., a computer, a popcorn machine and a whole bunch of empty Starbucks coffee cups. All the way in the far left corner was a small metal closet.

Timmy stepped over the mess as he walked over to it.

Tom-Tom picked up a box for one of the video games. "Kingdom Hearts?"

Timmy turned his head to see it. He turned back around and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, I used to love that game. Really awesome, too."

Tom-Tom looked at the box sadly, "Do you still play it?"

"Naw, I finished it years ago. I've played it a couple times more after I won the game and beat my score. I don't think I can beat it anymore, though," Timmy opened the closet and took out a green sock. He sniffed it and winced. "My score is higher that most video game champions out there." Timmy looked the sock over once more then threw it back into the closet. "Why do you ask?"

"My sister, Magnetisa wanted to play this game really badly. I was going to get it for her birthday," said Tom-Tom forlornly.

Timmy turned around and eyed Tom-Tom pitifully. He scratched the back of his neck and looked over at the video game in his hands. "Er... well, I haven't played it in, like, forever so-" Timmy moved his hand from his neck to his stubby beard. "You can have it you want."

Tom-Tom looked up and gave a half-smile. "Really?"

Timmy turned back to shuffling things around in the closet and shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

Tom-Tom removed a large gum-ball from one of his over sized pockets and stuffed the game case inside. Tom-Tom placed the gum on the cluttered desk.

"Alright! I found them!" Timmy stepped back from the closet holding two colorful outfits and one plain tan one. "These are from my old jobs. My bosses let me keep them 'cause... well... I wasn't exactly the cleanest employee." Timmy stepped over the mess on the floor once more to get to them. "Please ignore the food stains and the smell of road kill. Oh, and the frequent scent of baby poop."

Marissa sneezed into her shirt.

There was a mumbling of "Bless yous," all over the room.

Timmy handed her a pink and white outfit and said, "I guess you should get the cleanest one. I haven't worn it because it's for my current job. My bosses realized that I'm not a girl so they allowed me to wear regular clothes."

Marissa looked at the costume that was handed to her. It was non-other than a Hello Kitty suit, sparkles and all.

Linus looked curiously at the tan costume still in Timmy's hand. "What's the furry one?"

"Oh, this is kind of a random one," he said turning the costume around to show a Llama head attached to a furry body and hooves at the end of long sleeves. "This is from a _really _old job. I used to work at Taco Llama until I got fired for eating the merchandise."

Timmy handed it to Linus. "You can wear it."

Linus took it reluctantly. "Gee, thanks."

"And you can have this one," Timmy handed the last costume to Max. It was yellow and fluffy with black lightning shaped stripes.

Max twirled the hanger to get a better view of the costume. It showed a little hood with zigzag shaped ears.

"Pikachu?" asked Max looking up curiously.

"Don't ask," muttered Timmy. They walked out of the back room and to the front of the counter once more.

Before Max could ask for any more explanation, Marissa asked where they would get dressed.

"Uh..." Timmy said looking around for somewhere they could change. "There's a bathroom next to a coffee shop near here. Just past the Burger King," he pointed at the blue doors next to the burger joint. "Meet me at the front of the airport. I'm going to go get my cab." Timmy hastily walked of the store and then back in. "I forgot that I had to wait for Jake."

As if on cue a man with a tan and cropped hair ran in. "Sorry, man I got into a fight with a dog."

"Again Jake?" Timmy shook his head. "Seriously you have got to take a break from being with that pack of yours."

"I tried to when I moved to Japan," Jake said throwing his arms up.

Timmy put his hands up apologetically. "All right, all right. I gotta go," he turned over to the kids who were watching the conversation with puzzled faces. "See you at the entrance," he waved awkwardly as he ran out.

**Unexpected**

Timmy's taxi was clean and smelled new and there was a good reason for that: No one wanted to use his taxi service. Why? Because he drove the car like Shark Boy drove the boat.

Shark Boy seemed to be the only one enjoying the ride, too. He sat up front with Timmy and stuck his head out of the roof window like he was a dog.

The radio was almost at the maximum volume. It was playing Traveling by Utada Hikaru, an upbeat electronic disco type of song.

"Woohooo!" he yelled at the top of his lungs when the cab swerved around a corner. The wind rushing so quickly that you could feel the gust from the back seat of the cab.

Timmy was nodding his head to the beat of the song and singing along. His fingers tapped the steering wheel despite how fast he was turning it.

Everyone else held on to there seat belts and were grasping the bottom of their chairs like they were holding on for their lives.

As the taxi turned to a busy street Timmy slowed down and Funky Town came up on the radio. Suddenly everyone took notice to how neon that part of Japan was.

There were hundreds of stores and millions of people. Hi-tech gadget shops, clothing stores, comic book stores, restaurants and... comic cons!

There at the end of the block was a huge comic con with large green glowing lettering. It was called Comic Convention Center. That had to be where Magnetisa was.

Tom-Tom was aggravated by how long it took them to find a parking space. They had to go around the building and into an empty alley.

"Do you guys want me to stay in the cab or can I come with you?" Timmy asked.

"You can come if you'd like," Marissa said politely.

Timmy looked around and rubbed his chin. "Well, why not? And you guys _do _have to pay me."

"Shoot, I thought he forgot about that!" muttered Linus.

Tom-Tom patted his pocket. "I don't have any Japanese money on me."

Timmy shrugged, "That's okay there's a currency exchange inside."

"How do you know that?" Lava Girl asked as they started to walk back to the front of the building.

"I used to work here, too," Timmy said sheepishly. "That's where the Picachu outfit came from," he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Are you guys okay in those costumes? They look pretty big."

Linus pulled up one of his sleeves. "Uh, I guess I can survive but seriously man who can work in this thing?"

"I asked the same thing before I go fired," Timmy said opening the door for everyone. There was a cold gust of air and the sound of thousands of people talking and laughing hit there ears like a rolled up news paper.

"She has to be here," said Tom-Tom looking up at the escalators that headed upstairs.

Then suddenly everyone became quiet and there was a blood curdling scream, and the floor beneath them exploded!

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Find out in chapter 2 of this episode!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! I've left you all on such a huge cliffhanger but I'm back! This is the Shark Boy and Lava Girl Season Finale! ****Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You know who you are. :)**

** School's back :^( So I'm going to finish what I started a long time ago.  
**

**Also I've created a new account called Raven Quill Dipped In Ink. It's for my longer, epic, scary and romance stories. If you want, go check out my profile and subscribe to me because I'll be writing some cool stories there... I hope. I'll still be writing as Anya365 but shorter and more adventure/ humor stories.**

**I do not own Shark Boy and Lava Girl, just my OC's. (For those who don't know, OC means original character.)**

_Previously;_

_"She has to be here,' said Tom-Tom looking up at the escalators that headed upstairs._

_Then suddenly everyone became quiet and there was a blood curdling scream, and the floor beneath them exploded!_

**Lost and Found**

They were all thrown back by the explosion.

Shark-Boy opened his eyes as he felt a simmering heat above him. He realized that Lava Girl had landed on top of him. They were nose to nose.

"Uh," stammered Shark Boy.

"Heh, sorry," she quickly scooted off of him leaving them both with racing hearts.

Marissa had been hit on the head by a tile from the floor and was out cold. Max ran to her limp body and sat her up against him. He shook her by the shoulder as he called her name over and over.

Shark Boy shook off what just happened to help Max wake Marissa up. Lava Girl stood up and walked over to the huge hole in the floor and looked into it. Smoke billowed from the gaping abyss.

People where starting to clear out of the building and sirens were ringing.

Lava Girl turned around and shouted, "Where's Tom- Tom?"

Linus stood up, his hair singed and messy. He looked up and pointed to the ceiling.

"I have a better question..."

They all followed Linus' finger. On the roof was a whole of about the same size as the one on the floor.

Tom-Tom came out of the crevice on the floor coughing. "No one's down there," he said as he coughed more dust and small pieces of debris out of his mouth.

Timmy was shaking behind a concession stand. "I-I think that w-whoever t-that w-was saw u-us c-coming."

Lava Girl nodded looking back up at the ceiling. "And they got out as fast as they could."

"With Magnetisa..." muttered Tom-Tom walking over to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shark Boy yelled getting up.

"Home... We'll never find her now..." Tom- Tom stopped at the entrance when he heard Lava Girl walk over to him. She stopped a couple feet away and furrowed her eyebrows.

"We can't give up now!" she said in her heroic and stubborn voice. "We can-"

"Look at us!" Tom-Tom yelled cutting her off. He whirled around as he said this, startling her. "Look at us!" he repeated more forcefully this time. "We're in _Japan_! You guy's are dressed like weirdos! We're just a bunch of kids dressed up in costumes with half of our powers! We've come all this way to some Comic Con just to come back to square one!" He closed his eyes and breathed in jaggedly. "I'm going home." He turned back around just to feel a rough hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Timmy, who seemed to have a new burst of confidence.

"Oh no your not!" he said in a strange tone that seemed rare to him. He sounded more mature, more like a parent than a part-time taxi driver who worked in a Hello Kitty store. "I have no idea what you meant by powers but you have to help your sister! I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to help you guys." He smirked, "Besides I haven't had this much fun in years."

"But you were cowering behind a candy stand..." mumbled Linus but Timmy paid him no attention.

Tom-Tom sighed, "Even if you help us, how are we going to find her?"

Shark Boy cocked his head at the crater "Let's search down there together. Maybe there's something in there that will give up a clue."

Tom-Tom shook his head. "I checked."

"You guys..." said Max in a low haunting voice. "Marissa's not waking up."

Marissa's head was laying on Max' shoulder with her eyes closed. She looked even colder than she did on Planet Drool.

They all looked over at her. Another complication... that was something they did not need.

Timmy lost his confidence and his shoulders slumped.

Finally, Lava Girl sat down on the floor and put her hands on her face. "What do we do now..."

"I can't believe you guys are giving up on me. Am I not loved?" said a familiar cocky voice from the doorway leading to the food court.

Tom-Tom gasped and turned his head to the girl with blond pigtails and a yellow suit with magnets attached to it.

"Magnetisa!" her friends called out as she chuckled.

"Miss me?"

**Magnetisa**

She smirked as she walked to them with her arms crossed. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her head forward, "What? Your looking at me like I'm a ghost."

Tom-Tom blinked. "M- Maggie?"

"No, it's the easter bunny."

He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too, brother."

"W- we've looked everywhere for you!" stammered Tom- Tom.

"I can see that," she looked over his shoulder to find her friends battered and bruised.

She gasped at the sight of Marrissa.

Max was no longer looking at her. His head hung low and tears were falling from his face.

"Move over!" Magnetisa said running over to Marrissa.

She got on her knees as everyone stared at her. Magnetisa stuck her hands out in front of her and let out a long breath. Then she took in a sudden gulp of air and pressed her hands on Marrissa's chest. The sound of static filled the area and Marrissa started to glow.

"Holy..." whispered Timmy, who had taken a step back in astonishment.

Magnetisa's face was contorted with concentration. "C'mon, Princess. C'mon, wake up," she muttered as the glow around Marrissa turned from yellow to orange to red.

Then the glow dimmed.

Magnetisa dropped her hands down to her sides and panted with the exhaustion.

Max lifted his head up only to put it back down in disappointment.

Marrissa hadn't even flinched.

Then there was a voice.

"M-Max?" Marrissa mumbled turning his head to him.

Max's head shot up. His eyes were as wide as bowling balls.

Magnetisa gasped in delight.

Marrissa turned to her and and sat up slowly. She squinted as if she couldn't see properly. "Magnetisa?"

Maggie smiled. "The one and only."

Lava Girl smiled, Shark Boy's jaw touched the floor, Timmy looked like he was about to faint, and Tom-Tom looked a combination of the three.

Marrissa sighed in relief. "We found you?"

Magnetisa laughed shakily. "Well, I found you."

"Good," she said a bit dumbly. She leaned against Max's shoulder.

He gave her a hug and she smiled sleepily.

"Okay," sighed Magnetisa. She stood back on her feet. "Let's get out of here. I have a lot to tell you."

**Cats and Dragons.  
**

Magnetisa spent the whole taxi trip talking about how she was captured.

"It wasn't Mr. Electric who took me," she explained. "It was some sort dragon thing." She moved her arms in exaggerated movements as she described the creature. She cringed slightly when she spoke of it's large reptilian head and how it's sharp wicked teeth were just inches from her face...

"And you will never believe who was with that thing," she said. She was starting to get more excited in telling the story.

"Who?" asked Max.

She grimaced. "It was-."

They all gasped. "Frost!"

She eyed them with a puzzled expression. "How did you all guess?"

"No!" shouted Shark Boy. "Frost!"

Just as he said this a giant snowball hurled toward the taxi. Timmy swerved as quickly as he could, nearly hitting a silver Volvo in the process (**a/n: Excuse the Twilight pun ;)** ). Ahead, four giant pyramids of ice shot up into the sky from the road. The cars beeped and turned jaggedly to avoid the ice. Timmy stopped altogether before a fifth one shish - kebabbed the cab.

"What the-" but whether he ended that with a derogatory word or not was unknown for the cab let out an earsplitting screech as it curved sharply.

"Everyone out of the car!" Timmy yelled quickly unbuckling his seat-belt with fumbling hands.

They all followed suit and hopped out of the car as another snowball plowed through the cab, just where thy had been sitting five seconds ago.

Timmy grabbed the still uncoordinated Marrissa and ran out somewhere behind the giant icicles sticking out of the road.

Shark Boy was the first to see the feline's head sticking out of the sunroof of an SUV. Some man with a sunglasses was driving and his mouth gaped slightly as if being hypnotized.

"Ah, man," Linus muttered under his breath as the car swerved in front of them and cat on a hypnotized man's shoulders opened the door roughly and stepped out. He walked up to them with his hands held a bit to casually behind his back.

"So good to see all of you again," Frost said in a mocking tone.

"Like-wise," Lava Girl replied scathingly.

"What do you want Frost?" shouted Max.

"To win. Duh." Frost turned around and gestured to the blue SUV behind him. "My new master sits in that car waiting to be called out. When he does, it's not going to be pretty." He turned back to them and smirked with his kitty face. He turned his head from side to side. "Where's the Ice Princess?"

Max clenched his fists. "She's busy at the moment."

"Darn. I _so _wanted to have her watch my revenge." He waved his hand, dismissing the thought like a pesky fly in the air. "Ah well, we'll just have to do without her."

Then his eyes caught Magnetisa.

"You! So _this _is where you went!"

Magnetisa said nothing. She simply stuck her tongue out.

Linus laughed and she smiled in his direction.

Frost scowled and took a step forward.

"Ice cream," he muttered under his breath.

Magnetisa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly the SUV rattled and the front door opened.

A man in a black suit stepped out.

"Hi.. My name's Keith."

**Keith**

Linus was the first one to start laughing. Then everyone else joined the chorus of laughter. Even Magnetisa.

Keith frowned and raised his eyebrows. "What? Did I forget to wear pants?"

"You- Your the ultimate bad guy we've been expecting?" Shark Boy guffawed, holding on to his stomach.

Keith blinked then narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

They continued to laugh but stopped suddenly when Keith boomed, "SILENCE!"

He took an angry step forward and talked angrily through yellow bucked teeth. "Once again i am underestimated! The last time I said my name a whole police department broke into laughter. It's probably not wise to say what happened to them in front of children who still watch Sesame Street."

Linus stepped forward as well and yelled, "Hey! I only watch Sesame Street on Tuesday mornings!"

Frost looked at him with a perplexed look and everyone else followed.

Keith coughed. "I don't even want to know..." He shook his head and looked up angrily again. "Fools! You think you can both distract me _and _underestimate me!"

"We were sort of hoping," shrugged Magnetisa.

Keith looked at her angrily. "And how? Do you know what I can do?"

Before anyone could reply he have a large tremor. Something crawled up his skin like a wide snake. His skin turned to scales and he grew longer and longer until he was larger than the car. Keith turned into a giant dragon...

He took in a deep breath and let it out. Fire shot out. Every one scattered except for the one person who was immune. Lava Girl.

She stood her ground until he stopped blasting fire. He looked at her with confusion.

That was his mistake. He shouldn't have hesitated. While he was holding still Shark Boy got behind him and bit his tail.

"Aggggghhhhh!" he cried. Keith swiped his tail to try to shake him but to no avail. He wasn't going to let go.

Lava Girl used his distraction to hurl lava at his face. He clawed at her and she fell backwards onto the icy ground.

Linus and Tom-Tom hopped onto a flying candy bar and started to throw random candy at Keith. Keith batted the things away but still missed.

Magnetisa was shorting out light bulbs and electrifying Keith. He was strong but he couldn't handle them all. Frost on the other hand was looking around the ice pyramids for Marrissa.

After much fighting Frost came back with a broken nose and fell to the ground. Out of the ice came Marrissa and Timmy.

Keith swayed dangerously and then fell, square on his jaw, to the floor. His golden eyes dimmed and closed.

Everyone fell back as they noticed the wreckage they created.

"Did we just win?" asked Linus.

"I think so..." said Magnetisa.

"Ugh," Timmy fell to the floor, obviously unconcious.

"We'd better get him back," muttered Linus.

**After the fight**

After the fight everyone cleaned up as best they could.

They took Timmy back to the airport. And finally they all went home.

Lava Girl planned a campout in front of her home and they all went just as the sun was setting.

"Well, this was fun," laughed Marrissa, who was feeling better now.

"Yeah," smiled Max.

"Ugh, will you two just kiss already. It's not even funny how obvious it is that you guys like each other," Linus rolled his eyes.

Max and Marrissa blushed but looking at each other, they finally kissed.

"Ha ha ha, I knew it," chuckled Shark Boy.

"You guys, too," Linus said raising his eyebrows. "I'm surprised that you guys aren't going out yet."

Shark Boy looked dumbstruck but Lava Girl smiled grabbing his colar and pulling him toward her.

Linus smirked then frowned slowly as he realized Magnetisa staring at him. He turned around and his eyes widened as she grabbed his face and pulled him to her as well.

Tom- Tom sighed. "I gotta get a girlfriend."

They all laughed at his statement and went on with conversation until late into the night.

Everything was right again.

THE END.

**YES! I'm done! WHOOOHOOOO! Ahem... sorry. I was all happy and stuff... well I hope you liked the season finale. Special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Everyone who gave me ideas (you know who you are) thanks! And as they say...**

**FIN. **


End file.
